


Flusterated

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Scanlan flirts with Tiberius, Tiberius makes up a word and Grog gets jealous. Overall, the trio have a weird day in Greyskull Keep.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Scanlan Shorthalt, Slight Scanlan Shorthalt/Tiberius Stormwind
Kudos: 5





	Flusterated

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit for some sexual references.

Scalan looked over at Tiberius reading a book and smirked mischievously. It had been his personal mission this week to see how flustered he could make his dragonborn friend and he intended to complete it as soon as possible. He saw that Tiberius was inspecting the ancient tome he was reading, possibly looking for a location to one of the items he was looking for. Scanlan walked over to Tiberius and asked in a flirtatious tone "Has anyone told you that you're cute when you're studying?"

  
Instantly, Tiberius' train of thought was derailed as he turned to Scanlan and asked "Pardon?"

  
Scanlan kept up his flirtatious tone as he said "You heard me. I'm surprised you're still a virgin. I figured somebody would've tapped that ass by now."

  
Tiberius felt his face heat up as he asked "Why are you flirting with me?"

  
Scanlan said "Simple, I wanted to be the first to plow that virgin soil, if you know what I mean." Scanlan then began to trace a tiny pattern under Tiberius' chin with his finger. Tiberius tried to retort but words seemed to be out of his reach.

  
Scanlan chuckled and said "Besides, you seemed to like being flirted with. You're blushing as I speak."

  
Tiberius said in a annoyed tone of voice "I'm not blushing."

  
Scanlan said "You may have red scales but I can tell you are blushing. Perhaps, deep down, you always wanted me to flirt with you."

  
Tiberius said in a embarrassed tone of voice "No I didn't you pervert."

  
Scanlan said "Your words say one thing but you tone says another thing. Perhaps you were a little envious of how I flirted with everyone on the team except for you but you decided to say nothing about it out of fear of rejection."

  
Tiberius felt words die in his throat as Scanlan continued "You figured I didn't find you attractive so you choose to put your thoughts to reading instead of romance. I didn't flirt with you because I figured you'd throw a fireball in my direction if I did. But now, now I realize you get extremely flustered when someone flirts with you."

Tiberius said "I don't get flustered."

  
Scanlan asked "If you're not flustered, why haven't you talked for several minutes on end after I flirt with you?"

  
Tiberius had no response for that question as he felt his face get even hotter. Scanlan took it as a sign to keep going and said "When Pike or Grog aren't in my dirty fantasies, want to know who is?"

  
Tiberius asked "Who?"

  
Scanlan said "You are. You have no idea how many times I've fantasized you pinning me to the bed, your scaled hands undoing my clothing while our tongues dance in each other's mouths. Your deep voice whispering dirty things to me as your big dragonbornhood rails me like no other has done before. I've climaxed screaming your name into a pillow so many times before that I'm surprised that you haven't heard it."

  
Tiberius felt like he was either going to pass out or pin Scanlan to the table and fulfill at least one of his fantasies. Scanlan finished his long string of flirtation with "I wonder if you've fantasized about me." and kissed the side of Tiberius' mouth. Tiberius quickly raced upstairs to his room and shut the door. He grabbed a pillow and screamed in a combination of frustration and flustered.

  
Finally, he was done screaming and placed the pillow back on the bed. Tiberius thought to himself "There is no way Scanlan has those thoughts about me. That was all a ploy to get me flustered."

  
But then he thought to himself "But Scanlan hasn't lied about who he's had fantasies about before so why start now?"

  
Tiberius felt a combination of frustration and flustered and could not describe it. Finally he found a way to describe it: Flusterated. Meanwhile, Grog had overheard the entire thing and was jealous. 

  
Usually, when Pike wasn't present and Scanlan needed some tension released, he'd lightly flirt with Grog and the two of them would relieve some tension upstairs, then act like nothing happened between them when Pike returned. Now, Scanlan had flirted with Tiberius instead of Grog and admitted that Tiberius had been in a few of Scanlan's dirty thoughts. Grog had never seen Tiberius as a romantic rival until that point.

  
Scanlan noticed Grog's anger filled face and asked "What's wrong?"

  
Grog said "You flirted with Tiberius. Why?"

  
Scanlan said "I wanted to see how flustered I could make him."

  
Grog said "You kissed him. On the mouth."

  
Scanlan said "That was the icing on the flirtation cake."

  
Grog asked "Do you have dirty fantasies about him?"

  
Scanlan said "Of course, I think I can only name one person who I haven't had a dirty fantasy about."

  
Grog said "I knew it. You are tired of me and now want Tiberius."

  
Scanlan said "I am not tired of you, Grog." and softly kissed Grog on the lips. Grog kissed Scanlan back. 

  
After the kiss Grog said "So, want to relieve tension?"

  
Scanlan nodded and said "Maybe, we can talk Tiberius into joining us. I'm sure after I flirted with him that he would want to get the tension over with."

  
Grog said "I don't mind him joining. But if you scream his name when I'm pleasuring you I swear..."


End file.
